Heart Disappointment 2
by KumalaDwi.Sari1412
Summary: KyungSoo sudah sampai di China! mulai hari itu, dia akan tinggal disana. tapi, baru datang saja, Luhan, Tao, Lay sama Chen jadi autis se autis BaekYeol! si Krisnya malah masih normal. ckck


Author : Kumala Dwi Soo

Anyeong Haseyo!

Saya balik lagi dengan FF EXO yang gaje abal-abal ini! (?) bagi para pembacayang udah baca, Mianhaeyo kalau harus menunggu kelanjutan FF gaje ini. Daripada banyak curcol, saya lanjutin saja! para member Exo ini ciptaan tuhan dan saya cuma minjem nama. HAPPY READING !

CHAPTER 2

Chen yang lagi asyik-asyiknya mengurusi bangsa kalajengking berspesies aneh tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan kedatangan dua manusia ganteng tapi aneh *plak! Tunggu, bukan kaget karena itu saja, tapi kaget karena kalajengking Chen lari kesana kemari ke atas ke bawah ke empang (?) dan yang mana saja demi bisa ngadem. Saking ngamuknya dengan duo manusia yang bersumber dari Seoul itu, Chen langsung teriak-teriak gaje segaje-gajenya.

"YAAA! KALIAN MENAKUT-NAKUTI KALAJENGKINGKU YANG TERCINTA DAN YANG TERBENCI! (?)" Teriak Chen dengan frekuensi 1.000.000 Mhz yang sanggup mendatangkan guntur-guntur di langit China persis seperti Mv mama.

Kai langsung menutup telingamya dengan benda-benda seperti kayu, ampelas dan lakban, dikarenakan suara Chen yang sangat fantastis melebihi guntur-guntur yang lagi asyik menyambar-nyambar China kayak ubur-ubur. (?) sedangkan D.O tidak memerdulikan bocah petir yang ganteng tapi aneh itu. Malahan dia langsung ikut berseriosa yang sanggup memborbardir Dorm EXO-M yang kayak kena gempa gunung Krakatau plus Tsunami plus Angin Tornado (?) karena begitu emosinya dengan BaekYeol.

"HYUNG! KAU BISA DIAM TIDAK!?" Begitulah isi seriosanya yang sanggup bikin Chen diam. Diam karena nggak mau digebukin masa karena secara nggak langsung ngebikin Dorm layaknya bayi-bayi Kuman.(?)

Si Leader EXO-M yang baru pulang dari gunung Himalaya buat ngurusin Naga kesayangannya melahirkan kambing(?) masuk ke Dorm dan jantungan setengah mati melihat Dormnya luluh lantak. Padahal itu Cuma retakan doang, ckck.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa ini Dorm jadi rusak parah begini?!" tanya Kris marah. Suasana Dorm berubah seperti di bakar diatas kompor buat bakar sate, menghangat.

"Hyung tanyakan saja sama bocah K yang lagi pundung disana!" jawab Chen sambil nunjuk-nunjuk D.O yang memang lagi pundung di pojokan bareng Kai.

Kai langsung nyamperin Kris dan mulai menjelaskan dengan lantang tepat seksama dalam tempo yang luar biasa singkatnya.

"Anu, Hyung, KyungSoo Hyung lagi ngamuk sama BaekYeol hyung. Gara-gara mereka sering ngebikin Dorm kami kayak korban selamat segitiga bermuda. Gara-gara nggak tahan, KyungSoo hyung minta Xiumin hyung ngegantiin dia ngurusin Dorm kami dan KyungSoo hyung yang ngurusin Dorm EXO-M."

Kris bengong mendengar ucapan kembaran Namikaze Minato (kalian bisa tebak kembar dalam hal apa kan?) itu. Dia tahu banget kalau si Eomma EXO yang begitu perhatian sama anak-anak EXO-K itu punya kestabilan emosi kayak oksigen, rata banget. Dan wajar saja dia heran dengan dongsaeng Koreanya yang emosinya sekarang malah kayak badai yang sangat kuat dari badai-badai lain.

"Nah, kalau Hyung sudah ngerti, aku mau membawa Tao hyung kesini. Mengenaskan banget dia kalau terus di Dorm EXO-K gara-gara harus pisah dengan China. Disini kan ada sodara-sodaranya yang sama-sama Panda." Pamit Kai seluas rumus Persegi panjang.

Kris Cuma mangut-mangut dengan penjelasan Kai. Setelah keberadaan Kai yang cepet banget di gantiin dengan keberadaan si mata panda, Kris berjalan menghampiri D.O yang bener-bener sedih banget kayak bocah batita yang kehilangan eommanya. Diekori dengan Tao dan Chen yang juga penasaran banget dengan membernya yang manis banget itu.

"KyungSoo, kau yakin tetap tinggal disini tanpa memerdulikan anak-anak K?" tanya Kris.

"Masa bodoh. Aku sudah capek secapek-capeknya ngurusin Dorm K yang nggak berbentuk tiap hari itu. Kalaupun aku balik lagi, paling BaekYeol hyung tetap bikin Dorm K begitu. Percuma banget diurus, Hyung."omel KyungSoo sesedih-sedihnya.

"Tapi D.O, itu kalau kau nggak ngurusin anak-anak K, gimana dengan Xiumin gege? Dia itukan anak M. pasti beda banget dengan anak K kan?" tanya Luhan yang entah bagaimana muncul tiba-tiba kayak setan nyasar.

Tao langsung melayangkan tendangan Wushu mautnya pada kepala Luhan, karena tingkat kekagetannya yang tinggi setinggi pucuk pohon di puncak gunung Everest. Sedangkan yang punya kepala langsung ngelempar Tao pakai Telepatinya, kayak Lucy di anime Elfen Lied.

Dan akhirnya, mulailah ronde pertama pertunjukan pertengkaran gaje HanTa.

Kembali ke D.O, Kris dan Chen.

"Aku sudah nggak peduli lagi. Capek juga ngurusin mereka." Jawab D.O lagi.

Kris dan Chen saling pandang. D.O nggak meduliin nasib atau keberuntungan (?) seseorang? Sungguh berkebalikan dengan tingkah keemak-emakannya yang selalu perhatian. Persis kayak orangyang mengidap AlterEgo.

"ANIYAAA! ANDWAE! MASA XIUMIN GEGE HARUS TUKAR TEMPAT SAMA D.O!? AKU NGGAK RELA!"seru si P3K nya EXO-M yang juga ikut muncul dadakan entah darimana asalnya.

Seketika, Lay langsung gosong stadium akhir akibat petir dari Chen yang sudah 2 kali emosi. Kris lalu kembali negosiasi dengan D.O.

"Oke, terserah padamu. kuharap kau nyaman disini. Karena sikap autis duo itu mungkin saja bikin kau nggak betah." Kata Kris sambil nunjuk duo yang masih di dunianya sendiri.

"Arasseo. Aku akan kembali kalau memang mesti kembali." Jawab D.O seambigu kalimat yang tidak efektif dipelajaran bahasa indonesia.

"Kalau begitu, kau bantu aku masak! Ini udah siang menjelang malam tahu." Pinta Lay yang sudah balik normal karena Hearlynya.

D.O cuma ngangguk-ngangguk. Dia berdiri dan langsung melayang(?) bersama Lay ke rumah kedua Lay. Kris memandang D.O prihatin. Wajar. Dia kan juga tahu repotnya ngurusin member yang ke autisannya tingkat dewa. Sedangkan Chen yang bukannya ngepisah HanTa, malah justru nyemangatin mereka kayak nonton pacuan kuda.

Kris Cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah autis membernya. Tapi justru itu ngebikin lampu otak Kris menyala begitu terang kayak iklan Philips.

"HanTaChen!"

Ketiga member yang imut-imut tapi naudzubillah itu kompak menoleh kayak iklan Shampo Lifeboy. Kris menghampiri HanTaChen dan berbisik-bisik kayak rayuan pulau kelapa.

Bisikan setan *plak! Itu ngebikin HanTaChen tersenyum begitu lebar kayak hantu Kuchisake onna di Jepang *plak!

"Gimana? Kita Cuma harus bikin D.O begitu kan? Toh cuma 3 hari kok." Tanya nyang punya ide plus bisik-bisik.

Dengan kekompakan karena selesai belajar bareng SNSD, HanTaChen bersorak.

"GOOD IDEA!"

_ CHAPTER 2 END _

Nah, tunggu episode lanjutannya ya!


End file.
